1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a variable resistance cell and method that provides a variable resistance response to a load factor.
2. Related Art
It is desirable in various situations to provide a variable resistance in response to an applied condition, such as a load. For example, such a situation can include prosthetic feet, and the applied condition can include static forces, such as the weight of the amputee, dynamic forces such as impact loads during use. In addition, it is often desirable to provide greater resistance to greater applied conditions, and lesser resistance to lesser applied conditions. For example, under normal use conditions, it is desirable for a prosthetic foot to have a softer, more cushioned feel, while under strenuous use conditions, it is desirable for the prosthetic foot to have a harder feel. In addition, it can be desirable or necessary to vary the resistance or performance of the prosthetic foot due to other conditions, such as changes in weight.